Kitten
by Soaring-Far
Summary: Michael brings home a kitten and Gabriel is none too happy about it.


"Gabriel." Michael said as he entered their home, carrying a little bundle.

"Making dinner." He responded from in the kitchen of their little house. Gabriel's style influence dominated any previous styles the house had, now becoming covered in various furs and pillows. The walls are covered in strange but colorful pieces of art and tapestries.

Michael walked to the kitchen but not before gently placing the bundle on the couch. He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, settling between his tawny feathered wings as he placed a kiss on the back of his neck.

"Welcome home, love." Gabriel said, leaning backward into the touches. The Jack Russell, named Benjie, barked in the living room; it was one quick bark, like he'd found something.

"Don't be mad." Michael said as he kissed slowly around to the side of Gabriel's neck.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked, tipping his head to give Michael access. That was when the little bundle finally woke up with a loud meow.

"Castiel wants us to look after him because Dean is allergic."

"Michael, you know I don't like cats."

"I know, but he has nowhere else to go." Michael said as he worked his way up the side of Gabriel's neck to his jaw.

"Don't try to change the topic, you little shit…" Michael just hummed innocently before tugging on Gabriel's ear with his teeth. Gabriel shuddered backward into Michael more, momentarily forgetting what he was trying to say.

He regained his thought process a few moments later and half-heartedly attempted to pull away from Michael before he could make him forget again. Michael nuzzled the spot just behind his ear before unwrapping his arms from his waist, though he placed his hands on Gabriel's hips and pressed into his back.

Gabriel whined before pulling away to turn around in Michael's arms. He stood up on his tip toes so that he could drape his arms over his brother's shoulders and kissed him, purring at the return from Michael's end.

"We'll continue this later but first let's see what you brought home." Gabriel said as he pulled away and walked to the living room to find a white kitten with grey patches covering one eye, ear, and the base of his tail sitting on the back of the couch. The kitten stood up and arched its back with a loud meow, wanting to be petted.

Michael obliged the kitten when Gabriel just glared at it. Benjie was laying on the couch, watching the kitten curiously. The kitten walked along the back of the couch to get closer to Gabriel, who was still not too happy with the situation.

He meowed and reached out with a paw to touch Gabriel's arm. The kitten barely managed to graze his arm before tumbling off the couch.

"His name is Simon." Gabriel just huffed at the kitten now pawing at his legs.

"You're going to take care of him."

"I know that." Michael crouched at Gabriel's feet to pick the kitten up. He straightened and put the kitten back on the couch. Benjie jumped up and sniffed at the little creature and then jumped back, falling off the couch before tearing off around the house barking like the insane guy he is.

"I see he takes after his new caregiver." Gabriel said with a smirk as he looked up at Michael.

"Oh, how so?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You both can make others run screaming from the room."

"Simon didn't do anything."

"Exactly," Gabriel said as he stretched up to hook his arms around Michael's neck, "it can be highly frustrating when the other won't do something already."

"I have no idea to what you could be referring." Michael replied with a well hidden smirk.

Gabriel growled and tugged a piece of Michael's hair sharply. Michael shiverd, though his smirk had become obvious, and kissed him lightly. The lightness earned him another growl and multiple tugs.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Shut up." Gabriel growled as his pulled him down, tighter to his chest, deepening the kiss since Michael was toying with him and wouldn't do it himself. Michael hummed, matching the fierceness, thoroughly amused when Gabriel is frustrated like this.

Gabriel is sprawled across Michael's lap with some Disney movie playing in the background. Simon is rubbing against Gabriel's neck, who has given up pushing him away. Michael is smiling at the cuteness, slowly combing through Gabriel's hair with one hand.

"This is all your fault, Michael."

"I'll take the responsibility for this." He said as a slight smirk seeps into the smile. Gabriel whacks his arm.


End file.
